The Princess and the Detective
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Could a mortal and a goddess survive all the obstacles in their way, from friends to the media, was it worth it for Javier or would Amaliya get her heart broken even more than before.
1. Aftermath

_**Author's Note -**_ I'm posting things in my Marvel out of order as that's how I'm writing it.

**Shout Outs:**

**_Alex, Sarah, Tanya -_** Thank you three for everything you do for me. I love you ladies!

_**As always please enjoy, read, and review.**_

* * *

The aftermath of what happened in Manhattan had a great impact on everyone involved; Amaliya greatest of all. The blame fell squarely on her shoulders; the unofficial blame. The names the news in all its incarnations came up with were utterly ridiculous and extremely hurtful. The whispers on the street followed her into her employment with SHIELD and in the Xavier School. She couldn't escape it. She wasn't trusted any longer by a lot of people that she considered friends. Obviously Charles, Fury, Barton, and Andy still trusted her, they had seen what happened. The Princess had formally apologized for everything that transpired taking the blame upon herself, it still didn't help.

The reporters never cared to get her name or title right, calling her those awful names so they spread like wildfire. There was no escaping it. Liya once again became isolated. Her turmoil affected those around her as they found themselves melancholic for an unknown reason. Even Alek couldn't get near her without turning sad.

"I'm unsure what they want me to do Charles," Liya said completely exhausted and disgusted by the headline of the paper she was holding. "The Princess of Destruction aides no one with hush money," she read with a voice teetering on anger. "I donated my pay from both SHIELD and here to help rebuild." Tears formed soaking the newsprint blurring the photo of J. Jonah Jameson.

"Amaliya," Charles said softly moving his chair closer to her, "it will take time and a great deal of patience to deal with those that do not know or understand what you are and what happened."

"I can't even go outside without being screamed at," she said flatly falling onto her bed. "I've forgotten what the sun looks like and if it were at all possible I'm paler than when I was brought here."

Xavier chuckled making Liya smile in spite of herself, "Good to know you still have your biting wit."

The Princess sighed, "I miss Barton, I miss working, and I miss everything."

Charles thought for a moment, "Perhaps we can figure something out Liya, have faith my dear."

"You can contact Fury but I doubt anything will come of it."

Andromeda came into view tossing a phone at Amaliya, "Call for you."

"Hey Vanaheim," Clint said from the other end.

"Agent Barton," Liya lit up at the sound of his voice.

"Fury's got an assignment and I told him you'd be perfect for it. Get dressed and I'll come get you."

"Are you sure you want to be seen with Stockholm Syndrome Barbie," she quipped picking up the paper reading another slur rolling her eyes, "They're really reaching with these aren't they?"

"More than you know," he chuckled, "get ready."


	2. Assignment

_**Author's note -**_ I should have said this in my first chapter and I apologize for that. Liya is my OC in my Marvel universe stories. Her first appearance is in Prophecy and Peril, which I am working on to complete. I have written several stories with her come crossovers others straight Marvel. I understand that this is out of order, however this is the story that is calling to me.

**Shout outs - **

**FDWojo -** Thank you for the review even though I thoroughly confused you. I hope my explanation made sense.

_**As always please enjoy, read, and review.**_

* * *

"Beckett," called the powerful voice of Victoria Gates, captain of the 12th precinct.

"Yes Sir," Kate answered entering the office.

The Captain closed the door, "I have a meeting today I wanted you to be aware of."

"Oh?" Kate asked.

"As my lead detective I want you to be involved in more than just solving cases. I'm meeting with the head of SHIELD today; the orders came down from 1PP for a boost in our public relations, more than just the good press that Castle can give us." The words made Kate smile; the Captain wasn't very fond of Castle. "Don't get ahead of yourself Detective. I'm meeting with this potential PR rep in a few hours. I'd like you to come with me and get your opinion."

"Yes Sir," Beckett nodded leaving the office.

"What was that about," Javier Esposito asked.

"We're getting a PR rep, best behavior kids," Kate told them before going back to the board.

Liya paced outside Fury's office wringing her hands unsure what all of this entailed. Clint kicked back in a chair watching her get increasingly nervous. She had changed since she got back from Asgard. To him the Princess seemed more withdrawn and skittish, even around him. Not her usual behavior.

Barton got up walking with her pacing when she turned he stopped her with two strong hands on her shoulders, "Hey Li, I wouldn't have recommended you and Fury wouldn't have accepted if he didn't think this was a good idea."

"That's not what I'm worried about Clint," she looked at him her eyes swimming.

Before he could respond two impeccably dressed women walked down the hall escorted by a couple agents. She turned to see the women walking toward them it did nothing to calm her nerves. The agents escorted the women into a conference room followed by Clint and Liya. The archer took a seat next to the Princess; he noticed the flicker of recognition on the women's faces. They knew who she was, this might go south.

Maria Hill entered; it was interesting to not see Fury. She stood at attention not giving away her somewhat soft nature, "Captain Victoria Gates, Detective Kate Beckett, thank you for coming down."

Captain Gates nodded, "Thank you for choosing the 12th," she turned to Liya, "It's nice to finally meet you," she said her voice was powerful, not loud but there was strength behind it.

"You as well," Liya said her voice was soft.

"Well shall we get started Miss Arkinson?"

Liya nodded to Maria, "What do you know so far?"

The two women looked at each other and it became clear that they knew nothing more than what the media was reporting. Detective Beckett spoke this time, "We don't know everything," she paused, "however I'm sure we don't know anything."

A sigh of relief escaped Liya and Clint relaxed. The Princess looked at the women, "How much would you like to know?"

There is was the question that always seemed to suck all the oxygen out of the room. Clint kept his gaze on Liya; he had to watch her do this several times each time she cried about it. Then the migraines started. It wasn't surprising that she had lingering effects of what happened. He could always tell when she was in pain, it was her eyes they would dim but she kept a smile on her face for everyone. Liya was still looking at the two cops sitting across from her. Her fingers interlaced together, her posture was pristine, but her jaw was clenched. Clint moved closer to her putting a comforting hand on her knee and her jaw loosened a bit.

"As much as you want to tell us," Captain Gates told her with a smile.

Liya inhaled, "The one thing that everyone gets wrong is that I was not just another person Loki put under his control. I've known him since before I was born. His family and mine were neighboring rulers and friends, almost family. We were to be married, almost were," her voice turned sad as it always did talking about Loki. "He was using me to," she stopped.

"You don't have to say anymore," Kate told her.

"I do actually," Liya said quietly wiping her tears away, "He was using me in the hopes to control those that resisted. This wasn't the best idea, there was something that he didn't plan for and didn't know. The Chitauri relied on telepathic communication, sort of like a hive mind. That hive mind settled in mine as way to control me which ending up incapacitating me instead. When they were hurt or killed and then ultimately destroyed that hive was ripped out of my mind violently leaving me in a coma for," she turned to Barton, "it was six months," she asked and he nodded in confirmation.

The room went quiet again. Kate and the captain were absorbing the information and comparing it to what was being said in the press. That was a mess; there were certain reports that were covered more than others that actually posted her philanthropic activities.

"How do you deal with the negative press that comes your way," Captain Gates asked.

"I am truthful about what happened to me, I know some see me as a monster that helped one alien bring in an army of aliens to take over the world. There will always be those that thrive on negative press no matter how it's presented. I have been donating all the money that I earn from both the school and SHIELD to the restoration of the neighborhoods that were destroyed. I don't hide from it as much as I want to. Anytime that I get a chance I try to move the conversation away from what happened to what is going to happen and what I'm currently doing to make it happen. It's a spin but an honest spin."

Gates and Beckett looked at one another giving a slight nod. Then Kate spoke again, "Who is he to you," she looked at Barton.

"Agent Barton is a dear friend, there have been rumors that we are involved but they are untrue," Liya looked at Clint who was smirking, "we let those go, it keeps away a lot of unwanted attention. He is my partner at SHIELD."

"Well I've heard enough," Gates said, "Detective?"

Kate smiled, it lit up her gorgeous face, "I think she'll fit right in at the 12th. Would you like to meet who you're going to be working with?"

All four of them stood shaking hands, "I would love that as long as the archer can come with me, you will be seeing a lot of him."

"Don't see why not," the captain said, "You can follow us there."


	3. Introductions

_**Author's note -**_ I hope to have more for you shortly!

**Shout outs - **

**FDWojo **\- Thank you for the review I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I hope you enjoy Prophecy and Peril.

_**As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

The drive to the precinct wasn't very far from the tower at all; only a few blocks away. The floor that housed the 12th was on the 4th floor; the elevator ride was quiet but not uncomfortably so. Kate had a warm smile glued to her face; she knew that once Castle saw who was their new PR rep he'd leave Nikki Heat alone for a bit perhaps Nikki would even get a foil.

The metal doors opened spilling the quartet out into the heart of the precinct. There were uniformed officers and plain clothes detectives milling around desks and evidence lockers. There was a rolling white board with some cork that had writing and pictures stuck to it, a fresh case no doubt. A few heads turned at Liya and Barton's presence. They were led to where the board was to be introduced.

Captain Gates garnered the interest of all, "May I have your attention please," the chattering stopped as all eyes were now on the captain, "we have some new comers today, our new Public Relations representative, Amaliya Arkinson. Some of you may have seen her in the news, forget what you've read and seen. She's doing us a favor not the other way around got it?"

"Yes Sir," the unanimous response came.

"Who's the other guy," a voice rang out getting Liya's attention.

The detective, she assumed, from his very well fitting suit was wearing a stern and penetrating expression. His dark eyes narrowed at Clint with almost a jealous touch. Liya looked at him with curiosity for a moment before being nudged by Barton not being able to get a good look at him.

"What," she whispered in a hiss.

"Not a social call Vanaheim," he said seriously keeping his eyes on the detective, sounding an awful lot like Coulson, before he turned and smiled.

Liya rolled her eyes, "Oh please Barton."

"Uh-huh," Clint said returning his gaze to the detective through his purple sunglasses

"To answer your question Detective Esposito, this is Amaliya's partner from SHIELD, he has come along to help get her settled," Captain Gates said.

Esposito nodded, "She's going to be stationed here and not at 1PP?"

"Correct," Liya answered, her soft accented voice capturing the attention of everyone that had started to work again, "they, being the Commissioner and SHIELD thought it best if I stuck to one precinct for the time being." She turned to Beckett, "I'm assuming there is an office?"

"Yeah, it's back by the elevator," she said pointing behind them.

Liya looked behind her and nodded before turning back to the officers. Her eyes locked with Javier's for a moment before she looked away. The grin that had been missing from Javier's face grew before his partner Kevin Ryan elbowed him.

"What Ryan," he said rubbing his ribs.

"You're drooling," the Irish cop laughed out quietly.

Javier smiled, "Can you blame me?"

Both of them looked at her for a moment. The Princess was indeed beautiful with an otherworldly quality to her. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back. The light blue dress she was wearing gently hugged her petite figure. Liya's slightly round face made her seem young and approachable. Javier felt drawn to her; he watched her walk away the detective would definitely have to get to know her better.


End file.
